This invention relates to apparatus for deflecting snow from a railroad switch.
The successful operation of a railway switch is often impeded in certain climates due to the accumulation of snow in and around the switch. Attempts have previously been made to keep the accumulation of snow to a minimum between the switch point and the stationary stock rail by the use of compressed air. However such attempts have not been as successful as one would wish.
I have determined that the type of apparatus is particularly important as well as the location of air nozzles in relation to the parts of the railway switch.